Megaman: Coralian's defender
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After parting ways with Charles and Ray, Renton is caught in an accident that destroys most of his body. Thankfully, he fall right where he needs to, to not only be saved. But also given the power to resurrect the name of a great hero. Join our young hero as he takes up the name of the Blue Bomber. Megaman.


Megaman: Coralian's defender

Chapter 1

Ambush

So yeah, this one is one of those 'I don't think anyone's read, but I'm trying this out anyway' type deals. Now, just to be clear. My knowledge of the Megaman franchise is somewhat middling. So, forgive me if there are mistakes made. Oh before anyone asks, the Baselines here are of Megaman X and yes, I do have an idea on who will take the roll of Zero if I decide to put him in here. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Within the skies of the new home world of the human race, flew a large white and green ship and within that ship itself was a young girl with scars over her face and hands who had short blue hair with red eyes clad in a white and blue dress and a pair of boots of the same color scheme.

The girl, Eureka was holding the top half of a red tracksuit in her arms and holding it tightly to her face.

"It doesn't smell like him anymore." Eureka whispered sadly as a black haired woman with a flower mark under her eye clad in a quite revealing white and purple outfit walked up behind her.

"Still holding on to that?" The woman asked as Eureka looked back to see her.

"Talho." Eureka said as tears began to well in her eyes. "I think Renton is hurt." She said as the tears began to fall.

"What makes you say that?" Talho asked as she sat down next to Eureka.

"I saw him caught in an explosion during a tectonic shift." Eureka explained with a shaky voice.

"When did you see that?" Talho asked.

"While I was sleeping." Eureka said, making Talho think that she was just having nightmares. "It's happened before. When he and Nirvash fell of the board while catching Skyfish, I saw it." Eureka explained, causing Talho's eyes to widen.

'Hap told me about that. Can she really sense when Renton is in trouble?' Talho asked in her mind.

"Talho, I have to find him. I need to help him." Eureka said before she began to curl up in fear for the boy she loved.

"It's gonna be okay." Talho said as she placed a comforting hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder. "You and I are going to go find him." She said, to the surprise of the girl. "The Nirvash won't work for you right now, so you can't exactly drive yourself around looking for him.

"But what about flying the Gekko?" Eureka asked, concerned what would happen to the ship if her pilot wasn't there.

"I'll explain in a minute. Come with me." Talho said as she led Eureka through the halls of the Gekko before coming to a room to find a blonde young man wearing a blue shirt, white pants and a blue hat and a tan girl wearing a white shirt with a pink neck line, tan pants, and a pink bandana over a see through pink visor.

"Doggie, I have a favor to ask you." Talho said to the blue clad boy.

"Sure. What do you need?" Doggie asked.

"Eureka and I are going to be leaving the Gekko for a while. I need you to take over in the pilot seat if the Gekko goes in to combat.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. I can do that." Doggie complied a little nervously.

"Good." Talho said with a nod before Eureka stepped forward.

"Gidget." Eureka addressed the tan girl who could easily be considered her best friend. "While I'm away, would you look after the children?" She asked.

"No problem." Gidget replied before standing up and walking over to hug Eureka. "Go get him." She whispered, knowing full well what her friend was up to.

"Thank you, Gidget." Eureka said with a nod before she and Talho left for the Gekko's hanger. "So, are we taking the 606?" Eureka asked, causing Talho to shake her head as she led the girl to one of two vehicles covered by tarps.

"No. We'll be taking this." Talho said as she pulled the tarp down to reveal what looked like a giant purple motorcycle with a dark purple covering over the cockpit two points coming off from right above the back wheel. "Eureka, allow me to introduce you to the 714." She said as Eureka put her hand on the vehicle.

"Wow." Eureka said, feeling impressed.

"She's not just good looking. She's also the fastest LFO we've got other than the Nirvash. We'll find Renton in no time." Talho said with pride before she got in the cockpit with Eureka getting in the seat behind her. 'You better be okay, shrimp.' Talho thought in concern for the boy who had become a brother in her eyes before she drove the 714 to the launch ramp before it lowered and she drove out.

As the giant bike dove out of the Gekko, it transformed in to the form of a slim robot with the two wheels sliding to the mid back, a head with cyan eyes popping out from in front of the cockpit, and the points on the back being pulled off and put together to form a board which it began to use to surf on some kind of green energy to fly through the clouds.

"I didn't know you knew how to lift in an LFO, Talho." Eureka noted after they had been traveling for a few minute.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the one who taught Hilda how to do it." Talho said with a smile before a large school of Skyfish flew past them.

"Pretty." Eureka simply said, causing Talho's smile to become even warmer. Eureka continued to gaze at the Skyfish, she noticed that they were beginning to break off from each other at a collection of multicolored clouds. "What's that?" She asked as she stared at the center of the cloud collection.

"That's the sea of Rainbow clouds. One of the most beautiful sights in this world." Talho said before noticing something in the clouds. "Oh no." She said as her eyes widened.

(Meanwhile)

Within a ship that matched the Gekko only with a purple and white color scheme a sat a woman with black hair wearing a tight white sweater with pink around the shoulders and blue on the biceps.

"Charles. We need to move out now!" The woman exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" A man replied over radio contact.

"I'm looking at an LFO right now. Talho and Eureka are in it." The woman said, putting a growl on Eureka's name.

"Right, I'll get a squad of KLFs to back me up and capture her." Charles said before moving out in a blue robot that was being held up by a skirt of small versions of the board that the 714 used and began flying with six navy robots with purple eyes in the centers of their heads.

Back in the 714 Talho quickly moved the controls to get the mech turned around and began fleeing from the area as Eureka frantically began trying to contact the Gekko.

"Gekko, this is the 714! We've flown in to ambush by the State Army and Charles is with them!" Eureka exclaimed as the 714 did its best to avoid incoming fire from the large machine guns the KLFs were firing.

(Back at the Gekko)

"Wait. Can you repeat that?" Gidget asked before her eyes widened at being clearly told what was happened. "Leader! We have a problem!" She shouted to a man with ash grey hair wearing a black shirt and a yellow scarf.

"What is it?" The leader of Gekkostate, Holland asked.

"Eureka and Talho left the Gekko." Gidget said, not admitting to knowing before hand.

"What?" Holland asked in a shout.

"That's not all. They've flown right in to an ambush by the State Army led by Charles Beems." Gidget said, causing Holland's eyes to widen.

"We need to get there now!" Holland shouted before Doggie ran to the pilot seat.

"What are you doing?" Holland asked.

"Talho made me the backup pilot in case she couldn't fly the ship." Doggie explained before he began to get the ship moving to Eureka.

(Back with Eureka and Talho)

The 714 was continuing to evade shots from the KLFs.

"We can't lose them." Eureka said in a stressed voice.

"Maybe not in the air. But there's no way they can match my baby on the ground." Talho said with a smirk as she made a dive for it, shifting back to vehicle mode just before hitting the ground and speeding through the canyons they landed in, the KLFs not being to keep up once it had.

"Beems, what do we do?" One of the KLF pilots asked.

"We need to get back in the air to catch them." Charles said as the KLFs shifted back in to robot mode before one of them got was hit with a large blue blast of energy, leaving a giant hole in its head. "What?" Charles asked as he and the KLF squad looked up.

"I don't believe it." Talho said as she had stopped to look at the same thing as her pursuers. A young man in a black jumpsuit that had blue armored boots the gold lining at the top and red jewels covering his knees, a white and blue belt with a blue jewel on the buckle, a white glove, with gold knuckles on his left hand, a blue vambrace with gold lining just below a red crystal above the glove, blue chest armor with an X pattern around the front and back, a gold neck and two red scarves coming out of the back, a blue helmet with cyan lining around the jaw, a red crystal on the forehead, a red visor over the eyes, and navy shield over the mouth, and canon with green light around the barrel on his right arm.

"Megaman." Both Charles and Talho whispered in amazement.

"Who's that?" Eureka asked.

"A legendary warrior from old Earth." Talho said, never taking her eyes of the young man.

"Do you think he's on our side?" Eureka asked and was quickly given an answer when Megaman dashed forward before jumping over the KLFs and taking one of them out with a powerful shot to the back before another one turned to face him and he shot a smaller blast in to the barrel of its shoulder canon, completely disabling it.

The remaining three KLFs aside from the one piloted by Charles quickly rushed at Megaman only for him to disappear in a flash of blue light. Just then, one of them looked up to see him now clad in an armor that was now prominently white with green jewels on his limbs and belt, a green jewel on his chest, a golden U shape hooked around the red gym on his forehead, a red glove, and four points on the circumference of what once his arm canon that now had an energy blade coming out of it.

Megaman quickly landed and quite literally cut one of the KLFs off at the knee before running up its falling form and jumping off it and cutting off the head of another KLF before diving through and impaling the last one.

Megaman then landed once again before another flash of light engulfed him and he was back in his original armor and was staring up at Charles. Just then, a large explosion could be heard above them as they all looked up to see the Gekko had just critically damaged one of the Ships in the state army fleet as the rest of the group's LFOs took on the KLFs.

Charles quickly back up to the Sky battle, more concerned about the woman in the purple ship than the task at hand. Megaman then turned to the 714 and signaled for them to leave. Talho then made a break for it, heading back to Gekko which had downed enough ships to break through the blockade before firing out a barrage of giant flares that blinded the pilots of the ships causing a couple of them to crash in to others, leaving only few still functioning as the Gekko sped off.

(Back on the Gekko)

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Holland asked as he stormed up to Eureka and Talho.

"We were going to look for Renton." Eureka said as she stepped down to the floor of the hanger and gave Holland a defiant look.

"I'm sorry, Eureka. But until things die down we can't loo..." Holland tried to say before the intercom came on.

"Leader, there's a small object approaching the ramp, fast!" Gidget warned.

"Raise the ramp, now!" Holland shouted. But it was too late and a blue bike with sideways wheels that were glowing in the middle entered before the light on the wheels went out as the wheels folded to a normal position and the rider pulled a Kaneda in to the hanger.

Holland and Talho both quickly pulled out their guns and pointed guns at the rider, who was wearing blue pants, black shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a blue jacket with a white X on the right sleeve, as he took off his helmet to reveal the face of a young man with spiky brown hair that the members of the Gekko knew all to well. Renton Thurston.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

And I'm gonna call it there for now. Next time, a showdown with Charles and Ray gets interrupted by an uninvited guest. Now before I go, I intend to use Mavericks in this. But here's the catch. I want you guys to help out. I already have the first Maverick and weapon to get from him and. But I want you guys to help pick from any of the Mavericks from any eight X games and the power ups from any of the Megaman games. Example. fight Magma Dragoon and get Firewave Though, I want to make this clear. Only one shield power will be aloud. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
